


Just Another Trainer In the Wings

by ListenLyss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (?) i guess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, they aren't really enemies just opponents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenLyss/pseuds/ListenLyss
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, Hizashi had a dream. Become a pokemon trainer, grow a strong and cool team and take on the multitude of contests that popped up around the regions. For years he would skim through books for pokemon contest winners, dazzled by the cool, cute and smart pokemon and their trainers. He always wanted to be just like them, so by the time he hit the age of ten he was overjoyed when he was accepted for his very own pokemon.What he didn't expect to come from this new pokemon was the chance to find someone like Shouta.





	Just Another Trainer In the Wings

Ever since he was a kid, Hizashi had a dream. Become a pokemon trainer, grow a strong and cool team and take on the multitude of contests that popped up around the regions. For years he would skim through books for pokemon contest winners, dazzled by the cool, cute and smart pokemon and their trainers. He always wanted to be just like them, so by the time he hit the age of ten he was overjoyed when he was accepted for his very own pokemon.

It was a very bashful Popplio. The pokemon had attached to him quickly, it grew quickly and the two’s bond grew as it did. The Popplio soon grew into a strong, confident Brionne with stylish custom-made choice specs. Brionne and Hizashi were a nearly perfect pair of fighters, perfect perish song strategies mixed with well-timed hyper and disarming voice attacks. They were an efficient team, and they slowly began to grow.

A shy whismur was Hizashi’s next pokemon. The poor thing was timid, letting out ear-piercing cries and clinging to Hizashi’s leg whenever danger appeared. Brionne and Hizashi were quite protective of the small pokemon, constantly protecting it during attacks and healing it with many potions when it was hurt. Hizashi was overjoyed when his Whismur finally got the confidence to beat an opponent by herself, letting out a loud, ear-bursting hyper-voice only to be surrounded in a shield of blinding light that Hizashi had seen once before when Popplio became a Brionne. 

Loudred was a welcome member of the team, the once meek Whismur grew confident and proud after its evolution, louder than Brionne and Hizashi combined. 

Next, Hizashi was given an egg, he cherished the item with his life, protecting it in a thick blanket as he, Loudred and Brionne traveled through town after down. During a fight with a trainer, he saw the egg wiggling in its bag, and soon, a tuft of pink fuzz appeared from inside the egg, his pokedex supplied him with his new partner’s name, Igglybuff.

On route 110 as Hizashi was crossing through a forest, he found a Chatot, a curious bird who tried to swoop down to attack his still-growing Igglybuff. At first the bird was a bit irritable, but Hizashi quickly grew to love its constant chattering, when he released it into a fight it would let out a loud “Yeah!” as a battle cry and it’s mix of a powerful boomburst and a strategic tailwind and chatter only continued in making Hizashi’s team more powerful. 

Next came a Furfrou, styled to perfection with a fancy spiked collar around its neck. A defensive and powerful asset to Hizashi’s growing team. Furfrou was a supportive pokemon, constantly releasing itself from its ball to walk with Hizashi or to greet other people’s pokemon. In fact, the cheerful dog was the first to send Hizashi spiraling into a cave with no light, which is where he found his final partner, a small, but powerful Noibat. 

Many people called Hizashi’s team annoying, loud, absolutely deafening to anybody he fought. He would constantly get complaints when he entered a new town, there would be concerns that his Loudred screamed too loud in a fight or Chatot was swearing at a schoolkid or Igglybuff, now Jigglypuff had put multiple trainers to sleep on route 78. 

But nobody denied that Hizashi was a strong trainer. That’s why when his eyes caught sight of a black-haired boy digging through a bag in the middle of a route, he felt pretty confident. Hizashi noted the pokeballs that were attached to his belt and something clicked with him. Another trainer. The boy fished out a repel from his bag and quickly sprayed it on his body. Hizashi’s grin suddenly widened.

The trainer seemed non-confrontational, exhausted, not intimidating in the slightest, just a scrawny boy with shaggy hair. Without another thought, Hizashi unhooked a Pokeball from his belt and skipped towards the boy, skidding to a stop when they made eye contact.

“Aha! You made eye contact!” Hizashi excitedly expanded the size of the Pokeball by clicking the button once, ready to release it when the other trainer was ready. He seemed tired, sighing as he buried his face into the white Pokeball-printed scarf around his neck as he unhooked one of his own pokeballs, a dark ultra ball.

“Let’s just get this over with, I’m tired.” The boy sighed, hiding behind his raven hair, Hizashi’s face twitched into a sinister smile as he held up his arms in a goofy pose.

“Alright listener! Prepare to be rocked!” He shouted, reaching backward as he wound up his arm to throw the Pokeball, “Go! Show them how we roll, Brionne!” 

Shouta didn’t speak as sized his Pokeball up and chucked it onto the battlefield, the pokemon he released looked just as lazy as him. A ghostly purple spirit escaped from the boy’s pokeball, a Haunter with a tired grin on its face that resembled its trainer. The boy before him stuffed his hands in his pocket and buried his face deeper into his scarf, waiting for Hizashi to make his move. 

“Now! Hyper voice!” Hizashi commanded with a finger gun and a wink as a flourish. His Brionne twirled with flair and released an ear-shattering high note, when the waves of sound released, both the raven-haired boy and Haunted stood, unphased. He didn’t even command Haunter to dodge. Hizashi cursed internally--he forgot ghosts were immune to his sound attacks.

“Go.” Was all the boy said before Haunter flickered with lightning, and cast a shock of electric fury towards his beloved Brionne. 

“Dodge it, now!” Hizashi squeaked as quickly as he could, but the bright yellow lights crashed into his pokemon, who let out a loud shriek at the sudden attack and when the shocks cleared away, his Brionne was on the ground.

“Brionne!” Hizashi was quick to kneel next to his starting pokemon, whose eyes were blank and tired from being knocked out cold, fainted at his feet. Hizashi gently scooped up the pokemon and backed away from the Haunter in slight horror.

“Are we finished?” The boy asked, his Haunter floating to his side. Hizashi wiped the sweat off of his forehead and quickly returned Brionne to her fancy, decorated ball and he turned to the trainer with grim determination as he expanded another one of his pokeballs.

“No! You only beat one of my pokemon so don’t get cocky on me! Show him what we got, Furfrou!” Hizashi chucked the next ball, watching as the boy suddenly flinched at the doglike pokemon, making a grunt in distaste as he returned his Haunter, throwing out his next pokeball. Now Hizashi was the one grunting in distaste.

The pokemon was scruffy, almost hideous to look at but with the same, lazy expression as the admittedly very cute pokemon trainer. The fat cat pokemon was huge, roughly the size of his Furfrou but incredibly broad and heavy. 

“Furfrou! Hyper voice!” He cried, watching as the boy raised an eyebrow as he sighed.

“Protect.” Was all he barked, and the Purugly was shrouded in a bubble of protection, unflinching at the sound of Furfrou’s loud, menacing bark. He noticed that from afar, the boy had to cover his ears. When the soundwave finally gave in, Shouta made a click of his tongue, and the pokemon acted seemingly on its own.

Purugly moved at a surprisingly quick speed, leaping into the air to roughly bodyslam into his Furfrou.

“Dodge and counter with a sand attack!” Hizashi watched as his Furfrou quickly scampered out of the way of the oncoming cat’s weight and skid to a stop to kick sand into the Purugly’s tired eyes, he looked up at the trainer in anticipation, but to Hizashi’s surprise, he was suddenly smiling.

“Perfect.” Shouta grinned, he had an ugly smile spread on his features, it was nearly cute with how awkward it was, Hizashi furrowed his brow as he heard Shouta click his tongue once more, Purugly was in the air in an instant and lunged once again at his Furfrou, crashing right into it.

“Hah! Fur coat doubles Furfrou’s defenses, a physical attack won't--” Hizashi was cut off by the sound of his Furfrou stumbling over in defeat at his own feet, the cat removing its weight from Furfrou and returning to its trainer.

“You tried to lower her accuracy, it was your safest play, however.” Shouta was starting to come out of his scarf a bit en excitement “You played right into my trap, Purugly’s defiant lets her attack doubles in comparison to its previous state, completely nullifying your Furfrou’s fur coat. It was a simple logical subterfuge.” He watched as Hizashi’s face went completely red, he was so lost in just trying to scream his way to victory and was being completely overwhelmed by this tired looking boy, in an instant he grabbed two pokeballs at once.

“Fine! Grab another pokemon, let’s double this fight!” He chirped “Go! Chatot! Jigglypuff!” He threw the pink glittery ball next to a slick, black ball, from each arose a new pokemon, he watched as Shouta sighed, not even bothering to call him out on the sudden rule change.

“Cofagrigus.” Was all he spoke when he threw the ball, and what emerged made Hizashi flinch. The pokemon had glaring red eyes, a sinister smile, horrifying tendrils of limbs reaching outstretched, it resembled a coffin and freaked Hizashi out to no avail. It was obvious this trainer had strong pokemon, they were both emanating an intimidating aura through the battlefield, strong and calculated.

“Jigglypuff! Chatot! Team up and use Round on Purugly!” He ordered, watching Chatot take flight with the airy balloon pokemon, the two pokemon letting out synchronized harmonies that merged into one, incredibly powerful attack. Purugly stood their ground, watching as the Cofagrigus stood straight in front of the attack for its partner, red eyes glaring daggers into both of his pokemon. From the distance, Hizashi swore he saw the scarf on the boy’s shoulders lift slightly, his own eyes glowing the same way the Cofagrigus’ did. 

Soon, both of his pokemon were out of air, and Cofagrigus absorbed nearly half of the attack for Purugly. Hizashi was absolutely infuriated, red with embarrassment as this trainer continued to mercilessly beat him, sending waves of shadow balls, body slams, and well-timed pain-splits. All of his pokemon were obliterated by this horrifyingly powerful trainer, who ended up only losing his Purugly to a loud boomburst but it was quickly swapped out for another cat-like pokemon, a slick Liepard who made quick work of his Noibat and others. 

Hizashi was absolutely infuriated that this cute boy could beat his team, with a huffy pout he returned his Loudred and Noibat and reached deep into his handbag to pull out a fistful of cash, stomping with a beet red face over to the lazy looking boy who just made a huffy sigh. 

“You! We’re rivals now!” Hizashi declared, which only made the boy sink into his hoodie a bit more as he sighed, grabbing the money.

“I mean, whatever you say.” He shrugged, turning around to begin walking to where he was previously heading to, Hizashi would have to return to a previous town to get his pokemon healed, but for now, he quickly ran after the boy.

“Wait! That’s no fair I never heard your name! If we’re rivals we should know our names so I don’t call you--uh--Eraserhead!” Hizashi shouted, pointing accusingly at the boy who sighed, his shoulders hung low as he turned back around.

“Eraserhead?” He asked, “What’s with that…?” He seemed curious, a bit flushed, Hizashi crossed his arms.

“Because your mummy pokemon and you are super in sync! Your mummy can erase abilities and such, yo? Like, you also kind of managed to erase my voice--er, take my breath away? Does that sound weird? It probably sounds weird I’m sorry--” Hizashi was wildly gesturing all over the place like a weird cockatoo he saw the trainer crack a meek, shy smile before he hung his head low again.

“I like that, Eraserhead,” He muttered “You can call me that, but I guess you can call me Aizawa as well,” He did a tired one-shoulder shrug “You should go to the pokemon center.” He hummed, turning back around to walk away.

“Oh! Yeah! Wait, you need to know my name too! I’m the famous Present Mic! I mean, I’m not famous yet but I’ve won some contests in Hosu city! But I mean if we’re on a real name basis, I’m Hizashi, Hizashi Yamada!” He proudly exclaimed and punctuated with two finger guns, he heard the boy sigh.

“You’re loud,” He muttered “It works for you, to be honest.” was all he said as he finally vanished into the distance to head to the next town on his trip, that was when Hizashi made a beeline to his previous town to take his precious pokemon to get healed up by the local nurse.

The mysterious and lazy trainer never left Hizashi’s mind after that day. Hizashi spent extra time training his pokemon to be stronger and stronger, hoping for the day he comes across Aizawa again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had a bunch of fun working on this for the Pokemon Big Bang, if you want to see the art that goes along with this fic please check it out here -> https://cutiepurin.tumblr.com/post/182201750436/for-my-poke-hero-bb-i-had-the-pleasure-to-work
> 
> Its REALLY GOOD ^
> 
> And check out the rest of the Big Bang at https://my-poke-hero-bb.tumblr.com/


End file.
